


5 minutes more, Kyunnie

by changkisbaby



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, Cuddling, Drabble, Fluff, M/M, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-26
Updated: 2018-09-26
Packaged: 2019-07-17 20:53:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16103597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/changkisbaby/pseuds/changkisbaby
Summary: "I need to wake you up, but you're so cute so why don't we just cuddle for a little bit more?" Au.





	5 minutes more, Kyunnie

**Author's Note:**

> Sooooo, more fluff... just because ♥  
> posting this at work, because-- idk, i'm gonna get fired soon hehehe.

“Soooo” Minhyuk starts, glancing at the two taller, considerably bigger and stronger men in the group “Who’s the unlucky one?”

Hoseok, Hyungwon, Hyunwoo, Jooheon and Minhyuk stand out of the room eying at each other with a mix of fear and hunger, yes, _Hunger_. They’re all starving to death but at the same time, they’re so scared to go inside and wake the demon up.

I mean… Wake Kihyun up.

This World exists with three simple rules: The sun shines every day, the earth rounds around the sun and Yoo Kihyun is the first one to wake up in Monsta x’s dorm. But now that their circle is broken, Monsta x are lost. Lost and hungry.

“Well, since you’re the leader, you go inside, Hyunwoo Hyung” Jooheon recommends, pushing the eldest closer to the door but finding a lot of resistance from Hyunwoo’s side, so the elder barely moves.

“But… You’re his bestfriend, Minhyuk. You should go.”

“Yes, yes, I could but… You’re his roommate Hoseok Hyung. You _should_ go instead.”

“You’re right buuuuuuut… Okay, I have no excuses. I’m just scared of little Satan, so Hyungwon…”

“Aishhh” Their youngest, who was silent (Or probably wasn’t there in first place) until the moment, pushes away the two closer to the door (Hoseok and Hyungwon) and taking the knob in his hand he tells “You five big cowards”

Silently Changkyun opens the door, leaving behind comments as “Good luck” “The biggest idiot, indeed” “We’ll promote as a six members group from now” “We lost him” and other stuff Changkyun seriously decided to ignore.

It’s just him who doesn’t find Kihyun _that_ dangerous and scary? Like yes, he nags a big lot, and scolds and shouts and is annoying as fuck, but at the same time he’s the one taking care of every member and well, helps a lot Kihyun always had a soft spot for their maknae… so, that’s what Changkyun will use if the brown haired try to kill him or something.

Changkyun walks into the room trying to make the least sound possible, chuckling a bit at how messy it looks even if Kihyun’s already well known in the fandom as a big neat freak.

The room isn’t really that big, nothing too different from his and Minhyuk’s room, so four steps into the room and he’s already standing in front of the elder. Changkyun lowers his body, kneeling in front of the main vocalist’s bed and stares right into his face.

The youngest won’t admit it out loud and probably will always say the opposite in front of a camera only to make it funny and of course it’s _way_ easier call him ugly in front of the whole world population, insult him and treat him coldly to not feed his already big ego, than admit he finds Kihyun the prettiest man his eyes have seen in his life.

Maybe because he will need to admit his feelings alongside and feelings are something he doesn’t want to mess with, especially with a bandmate, good friend and good hyung.

But right now, they’re the only ones in the room, and Kihyun’s sleeping and he’s just too cute to Changkyun to stop himself and coo internally. Changkyun stares at his sleepy face some seconds before Kihyun stirs a bit in his sleep, thankfully (Or sadly for the rest waiting behind the door) Kihyun doesn’t wake up.

Changkyun understands completely the elder. Even though he has a natural clock in his brain and wakes up at the same hour every day, they’ve been so busy those past few months than one day off is just a miracle, but use it for other thing than sleep, eat and rest it’s almost impossible.

Changkyun sighs tired. As much as he’s enjoying the view, his stomach is crying for food, so wake the elder up seems to be the best option.

“Hyunnie Hyung?” Changkyun says with the softest tone his deep voice allows him, a hand travels to the brown haired man’s soft locks and pushes a strand of hair out of his eyes. Kihyun, however, doesn’t move an inch and Changkyun’s seriously losing his determination because goddamnit he wants to leave Kihyun sleep more “Kihyunnie, you need to wake up, please Hyungie, don’t do this to me, god”

Changkyun pokes gently his cheeks and finally the elder opens one of his eyes, still more sleeping than actually awake “Don’t wanna”

That sounds so childish but oh so cute in Changkyun’s ears, ‘c’mon man, you need to be stronger than this’ the younger says to himself “Hyung, it’s late.”

“Don’t care” The elder covers his face with the sheets and doesn’t take long before the younger hears little snores from the lump that is Kihyun.

“Oh Hyung, c’mon!!” Changkyun takes the blanket away, revealing only the face of a very sleepy Kihyun.

“Five minutes more, Kyunnie”

“Hyung-” Whatever the younger wanted to say died in his throat as Kihyun lifts the remained sheets and silently asking him to join him.

And Changkyun seriously reconsiders his options. His right mind telling him to no accept his invitation, that this is too dangerous for both of them, but his heart, who is winning the battle tells him to fuck off, that he wants this probably more than Kihyun himself.

So yes, he enters in the bed with the elder, even wrapping one of his arms around Kihyun’s waist and pulling him closer to his body. Kihyun, on the other hand, seems too happy and lays his head in the maknae’s chest, getting comfortable cuddling him.

Hungry? Empty stomach? That was long forgotten since the whole zoo started dancing in it and Changkyun just can pray the elder can’t hear how crazily his heart’s beating right now.

Kihyun, however, doesn’t seem to mind or actually find comfort in the sound, getting back to sleep right away.

The position, the weather, the love of his life between his arms and the long hours of practice the previous night help Changkyun to follow Kihyun to the dream world, but before, the younger kisses his forehead and tightens the hold around his slim body.

He’ll have a lot of explaining to do later, though.

 

 

 

Minutes later, Kihyun opens his eyes with a smirk in his lips and he can just think ‘I knew it’ from the very first moment. And he definitively will do something about it, sooner or later.

Because this stupid cute little maknae can’t run away from him anymore.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for read it!


End file.
